Sane or Insane
by RealDove-Staar
Summary: I know I'm not crazy. I've been seeing the same dream, for 6 years. And no one believes me. I'm in a whole new world. And I don't know half the things I should. I know I'm not crazy. He has white eyes. I'm not crazy... am I? Accepting OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I walked in, wearing the usual white gown down to my knees and white bow in my dark brown hair, showing off my dark amethyst eyes. No shoes. The woman, Dr. Jill, smiled at me, knowing this was our tenth session. She got up and led me away from my guard.

"I got her from here John, go on." He nodded and walked away, glaring at me a bit. She sat me in an uncomfortable chair, one that I am familiar with, as she got the big red, leather chair. She grabbed her clipboard and perched her glasses on her tiny nose. She wasn't ugly. She had kind brown eyes and short blue, yes _blue_, hair. And always, the nice, white smile.

"How are you today Dovella? Anymore dreams?" She was so formal, using my full first name. I _hated _it. I turned my eyes to watch my small, dainty, pale hands fiddling in my lap.

"Dove please. And yes, I had one last night, and the night before. Actually, every night for the past 6 year, Dr. Jill," I spoke quietly, my voice soft in the thick, tense office air. It didn't seem to belong contained in the white sterile walls or anywhere in this asylum.

"Really? Care to tell me your recent dream Dovella? I mean Dove?" She made a small note on the clipboard.

_Scribble, scribble, scribble._

"It was raining. I saw the same white eyes. The same bloodied blue, no, diamond sword. He told me it was diamond this time," I began. Jill began writing again. The memory of last night's dream came back again.

**_Dream_**

_ "Drip drop drip drop. Where are you?" My voice rang out, keeping in rhythm of the rain. I wasn't wearing the asylum gown anymore. I was in a green hoodie with green headphones perched on my head. My hair was pitch black, matching my dark jeans and boots. Black and green fingerless gloves covered my hands. Underneath them, I knew they were tattered with cuts I couldn't count._

_ "Little Bird~ you'll be with me soon. You'll face my diamond sword, much like your friends have done. And you **WILL **fail~" a deep husky voice said into my cold ears. I turned to find him standing there. And behind him, mutilated bodies._

_ He had light brown hair, dark from the rain and messy. Sporting a tattered and bloodied teal shirt with blue jeans in an equal state, the muddy and bloodied brown miner boots seem to fit right in. His white eyes were gleaming with a bloodlust and he casually swung the diamond sword in a slow circle. Blood was everywhere. _

_ "Why me." That's all that came out my mouth. He chuckled darkly. The rain became thicker, harder to breathe in, and warm._

_ "No reason. You're… special~" He laughed again. Before I could blink, or protest, he ran at me, swinging the diamond sword. I felt it slice through my arm and saw my blood mix with the rain. Only then did I realize it wasn't raining water. No, it rained blood. No scream came as the ground disappeared beneath me and I began falling in the place I now knew as the Void._

_ Darkness covered and cradled me in its own blanket of calmness. I watched as warm brown eyes and amethyst eyes stared down at me. _

_ "Star, we will help you. You will defeat him. But at a price. What, we do not know. Take care, our little bird…" A woman's kind, warm voice spoke in my ear, and I drifted off into the darkness called sleep. Then and there, my dream ended. _

**_Dream End  
_**

"May I see the wound this man inflicted on you dear?" Jill asked, scribbling away. I pulled up my long sleeves to show a red and irritated scar, pulsing with rage. She sighed and placed down her clipboard, grabbing the small talkie.

"I didn't do it to myself. It was him. I swear," I said in an even voice. She ignored me.

"She hurt herself again. Quarantine for the rest of the day," she spoke, not even bothering to lower her voice. I glanced down to my scar. Of course quarantine. They never believed. Not 5 minutes later John and a doctor in a white lab coat with a needle came in.

"Hello John, hello Alex," I greeted nonchalantly. Alex ignored me and grabbed my uninjured arm roughly, inserting the needle. John picked me up and began carrying me. I didn't sleep like they expected. I didn't want to sleep. If I did, he would come for me. Instead I stayed awake, hoping Alex or John won't notice. Of course Alex did. He commanded John to stay there and came back with another needle, more drugs in it than the last. My eye sight grew blurry as the drug entered my system. This time, I didn't bother fighting.

"That's right Ms. Strair, sleep, calm down…" Alex's voice faded away as I fell into the never ending darkness I had come to fear.

It felt like I wasn't asleep, but instead falling. Codes flew by, around, and through me. I knew I was going to his dimension. I watched as things materialized around me, forming a forever blue sky with white clouds and a beautiful sun. Problem was, I was still falling.

"Turn around~" I heard his voice whispered. I obeyed and saw green hills, an ocean, and what seemed to be a desert. I was heading towards a lake in the middle of a beautiful oak forest. My white asylum gown fluttered in the wind as my descent began to slow. I found I could control where I landed, so I chose to land on the ground beside the lake.

My bare feet gently touched the cool green grass and the wind passed by. I giggled and looked down at my feet. It's been so long since I've been outside. I looked around, watching small animals and bugs flying or crawling around. Flowers waved gently and trees rustled. I twirled around, letting the wind come at me, whipping my hair everywhere. I let out a laugh. I haven't laughed in years.

Sighing with content, I sat on the edge of the lake, placing my feet in the cool blue water. It was beautiful here. Where ever I was, I never wanted to leave.

"I'm glad you like it here Ella~" I turned around to face him. His clothes were still tattered, but not bloodied. He was smirking and carrying a brown chest. I tilted my head at him, staring at the chest in his hands.

"What's that, and where am I?" I questioned. He sat by me, never letting go of the small chest.

"You'll find out where you are soon enough, and this is for someone else. Don't worry Ella, you won't be alone for much longer. But just know, it won't always be this peaceful. I won't always be this kind. In fact, I'm _allowing _you to have a little freedom since you were stuck in that asylum for 6 years because of me. Be glad. Your game will start soon though," he said, laughing his evil laugh. I simply stared and shrugged, turning my attention to the nice sky.

"Well, thank you. Thank you for this small freedom, even if only for a little." He nodded before standing up, the chest still in his grip.

"I must go, plans for you~ Good bye Ella. Enjoy the peace." And with that, he was gone. I sat at the lake, enjoying the peace as recommended. I closed my eyes and let the words I haven't sung for years flow.

_Black Star_

_Black Star~_

_Forever you will be_

_A shining star_

_Shining star~_

_Be what, anything you can be!_

_A rock star_

_Rock star~_

_You wll always be_

_A black Star_

_Black star Black star~_

_Black star Black star black star~_

"Who are you?" I jumped and turned around quickly, facing the intruder of the silence. A group of people, all holding stone swords, stood there, staring and holding their weapons at me. The one who spoke, a male in a red hoodie and dark ripped jeans with converses stood in the front. He had a red hat on his dirty blond hair, shadowing his hazel eyes. I smiled kindly before standing carefully. They backed up, becoming even tenser. It was about 7 people in the group, 3 girls and 4 boys. I held out my hand, still smiling.

"My name is… Star. You are?" The male who spoke hesitantly put down his sword, grabbing my small hand in his large ones. I think I was smaller than all of them. All seemed to be 18-19. All taller. And I'm 18!

"…Tim. But most call me X. What are you doing relaxing? Don't you know how dangerous night is?" I stared blankly at Tim, or X.

"Where are we?" His eyes widened and a female with blue-black hair and kind blue eyes in a blue and black hoodie and jeans with boots walked up to me. She shook my hand.

"I'm Bella. We are in Minecraftia, or Minecraft." I let my mouth drop into a small o before smiling brightly.

"I don't know what Minecraft is! Nice to meet you Bella~" She looked at me suspiciously as another male stepped forward. This one had a shark hat covering his facial features and a business suit. I shook his hand-er flipper.

"I'm Joe. I think you should probably come with us if you don't know what Minecraft is. We know how to survive here," he said gently. I smiled brightly and nodded. The small group conversed among themselves, not including Tim and me, about setting up camp around the lake. I sat on the lake edge, humming to the beat of _Believe _by Hollywood Undead. Tim sat beside me, asking me questions.

"Do you have a family?"

"I use to."

"What's with the white clothes? It's not Memorial Day."

"It's the only clothes the Asylum would give me. Although they are kind of drab huh?"

"What were you doing in an asylum?"

"I had dreams. They didn't like them, my family that is. So they sent me there for 6 years."

"How old are you?"

"18."

"Really? You're really short."

"Haha, I know~"

"Last question, what did you have a dream about?

"A man with white eyes. He wanted to play games, and ended up hurting me. My family thought I was hurting myself. No one believed me."

"That 'Man' is Herobrine. He is evil, he wants to kill everyone. Try to stay away from him ok?" I nodded and began kicking my feet gently in the lake. Tim stretched and reached into his hoodie, pulling out a bright red apple. On cue, my stomach growled. He laughed and gave it to me. I happily nibbled on my small snack as we watched the sun began to set behind the trees.

"Hey Tim! Star! Head inside, we do not want to be out here with the mobs!" Tim quickly got up and headed to a small shack the group built. I sat there, trying to figure out what 'mobs' were. Tim turned back, seeing as I wasn't following.

"What's wrong?"

"What are 'mobs'?" He laughed before pulling me up and inside. A small table was set in the shack, plates of baked potatoes and steak resting there. I took a seat besides Bella and Joe, across from Tim.

"I think we should introduce ourselves to Star and explain what mobs are," Tim announced. The group agreed with mumbles and laughs. A girl with red hair and green eyes wearing a white hoodie and dark jeans with red converses stood.

"I'm Cindi." She sat down and began chowing. Another boy stood and introduced himself as Glalie as another introduced himself as Kevin. The last girl stood and stated she was Mls. Joe began talking to me.

"Mobs are either peaceful or hostile. Peaceful mobs include animals. Hostile include those monsters that try to hurt you. Some hostiles are zombies, skeletons, creepers, spiders, and the worst, Enderman. They only come out at night though. Creepers blow up and are like green… uh… male parts with four legs and no arms. Zombies will bite and eat you. You should know how those look. Skeletons shoot you with bows and are skeletons. Spiders are giant spiders that crawl up walls and bite. Endermen are tall figures about 8-9feet tall with black skin and dark purple eyes. Whatever you do, don't look them in the eye. That's all you need to worry about," Joe finished. I nodded and began chewing on my potato, ignoring the steak. I hate meat. Pretty soon, everyone finished.

"So who is Star bunking with until we get her a bed tomorrow?" Cindi asked, all the others heading to beds. The boys raised their eyebrows before Mls interrupted.

"BESIDES the boys." We laughed and Bella offered. They headed off to bed, but I stayed near the window, watching the night sky and random mobs wander about. A warm hand landed on my shoulder. Cindi.

"Heading to bed?" I smiled and shook my head no. She shrugged and jumped in bed, yelling a good night. I sat on the windowsill, resting my head against the cool glass. My eyes began shutting to the deep abyss of sleep as I heard Herobrine.

"The games begin tomorrow, Ella~"

**A/N**

**Heyo! How y'all liking Sane or Insane? I know, crappy title but IDGAF.**

**I'ma be accepting a few characters to be in here mk? Mk. So yeah, youtubers will be in here. Why don't you guys suggest some awesome youtubers to join? .3. Hopefully I know them. **

**If you read Wrong, then lemme tell you why I haven't updated in a shit ton of time. See, I do NOT like how the story was turning out. Like one chapter I messed up so badly and I couldn't really change it. It lead to me being stuck on what to write next. So! I'm rewriting it. I hope you lovely people who submitted their characters for it will allow me to use them in the new rewritten version. I just need you to tell me their bio's again just in case anything changed~**

**Thanks for sticking with this long Author's note, don't worry they will NOT be this long later. Please read and review and if you liked, hit that fav button or heart button or whatever~ Bye Minions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"OI STAR, WAKE THE FUDGE UP!" Someone, I think Mls, screamed in my ear. I groaned and swatted at her, trying to find the snooze button. Yawning and stretching, I opened my eyes to find I'm still at the window. The sun was peaking over the trees, revealing what seemed to be another good day. I smiled and turned to the group packing up things. Joe came by and handed me a carrot.

"Sorry it's not anything else. We need to move. It's going to storm, and I rather be in a savanna where it doesn't rain. Plus, mobs spawn," he explained rather quickly while grabbing a compass near me. I hoped from the window, watching has they all got out axes and chopped up the wood and breaking the glass. I stopped Bella as she passed by.

"Can I have something to defend myself?" She nodded and handed me a stone sword. It was well worn and very heavy. I gave it a few test swings and almost hit Kevin on his way by. He laughed as I struggled to even lift the thing from the floor.

"Maybe a sword is too heavy. Here's an axe, should be easier." He handed me a stone axe. If anything, it seemed to fit better than the sword. And a whole lot lighter. I smiled brightly up at him.

"Arigato!" He smiled and went on finishing the destruction of the building. I wandered to the lake, staring at its silent beauty. I closed my eyes and hummed a bit, letting a small song I often thought of come out.

_Hold my hand and fly~_

_Never say good bye_

_Across the open sky~_

_Leave the world behind_

I heard a small oink behind me. Turning, I spotted a small baby pig looking sad and alone. I ran up to it and gave it my carrot. I wasn't hungry anyway. It oinked and rubbed its head against my hand. I giggled.

"I dub thee Evalon!" I said in a ridiculous fancy accent. Evalon rose her head proud and I fell over in a fit of giggles.

"Star! It's time to go!" Someone called. I grabbed Evalon and turned back to the group.

"Nice pig. We're heading East for now. Hopefully we find a place before the rain hits," Tim explained. I nodded and we began our journey. About 5 minutes passed before we made it out the oak forest and emerged onto pretty flat plains. Evalon began walking beside me as I fell back, calmly listening to the group. I didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. I hummed a random note, observing my surroundings. Turning in a complete circle, I realized the group was much further away, leaving me behind. I snatched up Evalon and ran to them.

"Hey wait u- oof," I screamed, tripping over a dip in the ground. I dropped Evalon and groaned, rolling onto my back and rubbing the dirt out of my eyes. I jumped up, looking for the group. Nowhere to be seen. I sighed and knelt down besides Evalon.

"Just us huh…" She oinked. I held tightly to the axe I was given and decided on my first order of things. A shelter. I traced my steps back to the forest I first began in and began chopping down an oak tree and some birch trees. Pretty soon I had 64 logs of each. Surprisingly, they went into my 'inventory' Joe told me about last night. Now, how to 'craft'.

I tried imagining a small little 2 by 2 square appearing like Kevin tried to teach me. I heard a little pop and opened my eyes. An inventory popped up with my wood logs, stone axe, areas to put armor, and a crafting square. I congratulated myself and hovered my hand over the oak wood logs, placing a stack of 64 in one of the 4 squares. Oak wood planks showed up in the outcome box and I grabbed them all. I had about 4 stacks of oak planks now.

"Alright Evalon! Let's build a house~" About 3 minutes later I had a decent sized shack with a door in front, a chest, and crafting table inside. Thank god those people taught me how to craft. It was pretty dark so I broke a hole in the back wall to look outside. It was raining.

"Evalon! Get inside before the mobs come!" I called. The little baby pig stumbled in, oinking as I closed the door. We sat in the back corner, cuddling each other close as we listened to the moans of zombies and rattling of skeletons. I let my eyes drift off in an uneasy sleep.

"Hurry and get inside Fish! Too many zombies!" The voice and door to my home slamming shut woke me from my sleep. Evalon squealed as I felt someone lift her from my arms. I groggily opened my eyes, watching as 2 men held Evalon and one swinging a sword up, preparing to behead her. Then my mind snapped into focus.

"Leave Evalon alone!" I screeched, jumping at a brunet with a long bang covering one of his reddish brown eyes holding Evalon. He let go and fell to the ground with an oof as I landed on him. I jumped up, kicking him where the sun don't shine and head butted the one with the sword. He backed into the wall, holding his bleeding nose with a… flipper. I turned to the last one, screeching at him. He screeched and let go of Evalon who ran into my arms. The three individuals huddled into a corner as I brought out my axe.

"We're sorry miss! We thought you were dead and thought we could take shelter here uh… eat the pig?" the one I managed not to hurt said. I narrowed my eyes and glared at them.

"You are welcome to stay here, but do NOT touch my pig. Her name is Evalon, understand?" The three men nodded and I finally lowered my sword. The one with the long bang stepped forward.

"Uh, my name is Ty. Nice to meet you?" He held out a hand that I shook. He wore a white V-neck with dark jeans and shoes, showing off glowing green headphones around his neck.

"I'm Adam! Or Sky if you want," stated the unharmed one. He had his hair in a low pony tail and sunglasses covering his eyes. He had a grey suit with a gold and purple amulet hanging around his neck and red converses.

"And I am Quentin, or HuskyMudkipz. I'm NOT A FISH," yelled the last one with a bleeding nose. He was indeed a mudkip in a suit. I laughed a bit and shook his flipper.

"I'm Star," I said, smiling brightly. We sat in silence, well me in silence and the other three yelling random nonsense at each other. I sighed and went up to the crafting table, crafting a wood pickaxe. The rain had stopped and I was going to go mining.

"Hey, where ya going Star?" Adam called out. I looked over my shoulder.

"Mining. Don't break anything and don't hurt Evalon," I stated before leaving. I hummed quietly, heading to a small cave opening I managed to spot. Coal ore hung in the front. I grabbed it and some cobblestone. Thank GOD Cindi and Bella told me what to look for in mining and what to mine it with. In fact, I'm actually missing the group a lot… I stayed a whole day in the mines, fighting quite a few zombies and skeletons, earning many scrapes and bruises and arrows on my unprotected skin. I managed to get 3 stacks of cobblestone, a stack and a half of coal, and a stack of iron before heading home. I was pretty worn out from my adventure, and very hungry. I could barely walk.

"Where is Star!? Did you kill her?" I heard someone scream from my home. It sounded like…

"Tim?" I called to the group glaring at each other. Tim had his sword at the neck of Ty as the opposite groups glared. They both turned to me and instantly Tim's group ran up to me, hugging me tightly. I never felt more loved.

"Star, you know them?" Mudkip asked. I nodded and released myself from the group hug, entering my house. I saw a bed in the corner and a ladder leading down. Curiosity over took me and I climbed down to see three more beds in a hug dug out basement. Furnaces and Chests lined one wall, leaving plenty of space. I simply placed my iron and some coal in one furnace, turning to face Ty at the exit.

"Like it? We figured you needed a little more room," he asked. I smiled tiredly, nodded and climbed up, forcing my way outside. I stood between the two bickering groups.

"Ok, there is an area you all can share downstairs. Settle in and we can expand the house tomorrow…" I yelled tiredly. The groups nodded and went inside, finally stopping the fight. I sighed and trudged inside, feeling even hungrier. I laid on my bed, groaning at the sharp stabbing pains in my stomach. Tim climbed up the ladder and stopped me. He hurried next to me, handing me a carrot. I ate it quickly, thanking him. After about 6 more carrots, I was full.

"Here's some carrots and potatoes. I'll start a farm tomorrow, but remember to eat. I'm gonna grab Mls and see if she can patch up your wounds ok?" I nodded and smiled as he climbed back down. Moments later Mls was there, fussing over how I need better clothes and such. 10 minutes passed and I was all patched up.

"Stay here, I'm gonna see if I can find you something else to we-"as soon as she said that, someone knocking on the wooden door interrupted her. I pushed past mls, ignoring her complaints of me staying in bed and grabbing my worn axe. I swung open the door, standing face to face with a zombie. Only this zombie had pure white eyes and an evil grin. I didn't hesitate to swing my axe down on the zombie's shoulder. Mls yelled something, going down the ladder. I found myself outside, fighting hordes of zombies.

"Star!" I heard Ty yell. I turned to him, taking my eyes off the zombie coming to me. Big mistake. It ran forward, grabbing my arm and biting into it hard. I screamed in pain and hit my axe on its head. To my horror, the axe shattered, rendering it useless. The zombie bit down harder, drawing tons of blood. I punched it in the face, managing to have it let go. I kicked it to the ground and stomped on its soft, decomposing skull, effectively smashing it to pieces. I gasped in pain and held my injured arm, turning to face the people helping me. Zombie corpses littered the ground and my friends stood gasping with zombie covered swords.

"Is everyone-hah-ok-hah?" I gasped out, trying to and failing to regain my breath. They nodded and I turned to find a chest magically appear. I used my good arm to open it, feeling someone crowd behind me. It had a diamond axe and new clothes with a note in it. I read the note silently as everyone complimented the diamond axe.

_Congratulations Ella~ I told you it would be hard, no? Hope you enjoy your prize. And I hope you like the clothes. That dress is getting… tattered. See you soon~_

_~H_

"Who is H? Herobrine?" Joe asked behind me. I turned and nodded.

"That would be my guess…" I said, trailing off. We got inside before anymore mobs would come. It had turned night for the battle. Meaning more mobs spawning. I made everyone go downstairs as I changed into the clothes I was brought. Honestly, it was like they were made for me, but a bit too big.

I had a green hoodie with a creeper face on the back. The sleeves went down past my hands, so I rolled them up a bit. Black skinny jeans that were not as baggy and black and purple combat boots were next on the list. They fit fine though, so I wasn't too bothered. I tore off the white bow I had and placed my new green and black headphones around my neck, leaving my hair the fall into its rightful place. A bang covered my left eye as my right was free. To tie off the look, black and green fingerless gloves were on my hands. To be honest, I liked the outfit. A whole lot better than the asylum dress. I climbed down the ladder and everyone complimented me. It was a nice evening. I made myself some iron armor and everyone a sword at least and a nice iron pickaxe, leaving me with 17 iron ingots. I made a bucket with that and some spare picks for mining tomorrow.

"Hey Star, can I come help with mining tomorrow?" Tim asked as I made the final picks. I nodded and he let out a small cheer. I smiled. Pretty soon, we headed off to bed. I laid in the warm bed, placing my shoes on the side. My eyes trailed to Evalon who laid on the ground beside me. I smiled softly. This life was much better than my last one… And I slept.

**A/N So how was that? I wrote another chapter because my friends begged for it. ._. Anyway I will only be updating once a week because honestly, tenth grade high school is a pain, especially if you have like 4 advanced classes. .-.**

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing or commenting~ Smack that heart or fav button with yo foot k guys? Btw, this may or may not be a SKylox/Merome fic .3. And Definitely OcxOc. With that, take care my Minions~**

**TO THOSE WHO SUBMITTED AN OC: THANK YOU. THEY WILL SHOW UP IN CHAPTER *checks story line* 5 OR 6. POSSIBLY 7 IF SUBMITTED A LITTLE LATE. THANK YOU**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Dove POV**

My eyes were painfully attacked by bright rays of sunshine just streaming from the hole I made yesterday. I groaned and hopped out of bed, yawning and rubbing my eyes with my new green hoodie sleeve. I wrapped the bit from yesterday in a bandage. It was probably infected from the way it was looking.

'_Might as well make some armor and go mining. I need foooooood'_ I thought, sounding a bit like a zombie in my head. Only after I was laughing at myself did I realize I am so socially awkward. I climbed down the ladder, careful not to wake any of the others sleeping, and grabbed the iron in the furnaces. I walked over to the crafting table and made myself a set of iron armor and some iron picks.

I slipped into my shiny new armor, grunting as my injuries hit the metal. A loud bang and scream of frustration came from behind me. I quickly turned to see Cindi trying to punch Tim, only to miss and hit Mudkip's nose, breaking it again. He yelped and before I could utter a word, everyone was up and fighting. Sighing, I clambered onto the crafting table and cupped my hands around my mouth.

"Hey! Stop the fighting ple-"I ducked as a bed was sent my way, followed by a sword. It was meant for Graceful, who stood in front of me sticking out his tongue. They all continued fighting and I sighed. Grabbing some torches, my newly made tools, and a stack of carrots, I made my way into the cave I found the day before.

"Making my way downtown. Walking fast. Is that a creeper-walking faster now!" I laughed and sang as I went deeper. Stopping at a dead end, I mined down to what seemed to be diamond level and began making a strip mine, singing 'King' because why not.

_You're alone_

_You're on your own_

_So what have you gone blind_

_Have you forgotten what you have_

_And what is yours?_

I was calm from this morning's rude awakenings. For some reason, mining seemed to calm and clear my head. I guess it was the loneliness and quiet. 10 minutes of mining in the same direction lead me to a 2x2 tunnel lined with red torches. This was new to me, so I decided to explore.

"Da fudge is this…?" I wondered, completely stepping into the man-made tunnel. Right in the beginning sat a sign. I placed a torch since the poor lighting seemed to make it harder to read. As I read the poorly written sign, another voice joined in with my own.

Have you seen the **Herobrine?**

Roams you're world in a default skin

Though he was removed he shall **rise again**

I heard HIS deep laughter behind me. Twirling around, I brought out my axe, prepared for a fight. No one there. I turned to the next sign.

Watching you from a distant shore

He'll come back **stronger **than before

When the darkness comes he will strike for sure

"**_HELP ME!_**" came a pained scream. It seemed to be many voices mixed into one, sounding like screeches of cats or nails against a chalkboard. I didn't try to cover my ears, instead looked around for the source. Again, I turned around to find nothing. Only this time the noise stopped, my tunnel was gone, the redstone torches were out, and it was freezing cold. I only had my torches to keep me warm, and even then I only had 1 left. I held it out to the next sign, shivering constantly.

In the fog is where he waits

Even up to these present dates

If you go against him you will meet your fate

"Ok Dove, or Star…. Whatever. I think it's time I go now…" I mumbled to myself. I turned back only to have some weird brown sand of wall in the way. Faces seemed to swim on its surface, arising and screaming for help. I shivered, not from cold this time as I watched the gruesome yet spectacular sight.

"Finish the song Ella~" he whispered, his warm breath on my cold ears. I turned, ready to swing only to be meet with… nothing. My eyes darted as I walked slowly to the next and final sign. The rest of the redstone torches went out and I held my last torch up to the sign.

Watch you're back you know where he hides

Evil laughter sounded from the darkness.

He can come at you from all sides

Movement flickered at the edges of my eyes.

Miner beware he will never die

"M1N3R B3W4R3 H3 W1LL N3V3R D13." I didn't bother to turn. I swung behind me and ran forward, trying to block out the laughing. I darted into a nearby rom at the end of the long tunnel, out of breath. I saw a door way made of black and purple blocks, filled with purple mist. The mist wafted up to my face. I coughed. The smell of sulfur and burning oak filled my lungs. I coughed, trying to clear the smell. Then I heard him.

I turned to find him at the entrance, staring at me with blood lust filled eyes, grinning as blood ran down his arms and diamond sword. I didn't think. I jumped into the mist, knowing it had to take me somewhere. The only thing I could remember after that was the mist swallowing up my vision, and unbearable heat with the strong smell of sulfur. Then, darkness over took me.

**A/N Heyo minions! Sorry I couldn't update Monday, my mom hogged the computer and the internet was TERRIBLE. Either way, sorry for the short chapter. It needed to be done for the next chapter =P Thanks for reading little minions. Bye!**


End file.
